


Comfort and love

by CustardCreamies



Series: Grace Raikkonen-Vettel [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: In which little puppy Grace gets injured and Kimi feels bad about it.





	Comfort and love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).



> Little cheer up fic for Robothead. Despite the summary Grace is fine so no worry about her at all. I just had the mental image of a very grumpy puppy in a bright pink cast. It's full on fluff.

“Kimi? Kimi we’re home?” Sebastian sighs as he drops his keys near the bowl by the door, Grace in his arms.

The little puppy had just been picked up from the vets. She had had a little misadventure with Kimi while on a walk and now the puppy had a bright pink cast around her leg. Kimi had decided not to come with Sebastian to pick her up.

In some way Kimi felt like it was his fault. He had taken his eyes off of her for a split second in the deeper part of the woods and she had wandered off. He was having a hard time forgiving himself for it.

Grace meanwhile didn’t seem to care. She was very annoyed by the giant pink cast and was acting her grumpy best in Sebastian’s arms. She was confused why Kimi wasn’t with them and when Sebastian called out she lent her bark to his call.

When Sebastian gets no answer he sighs and looks at Grace. “Let's find him, huh? He can’t have gone far.”

She wags her tail at his words and Sebastian heads upstairs, calling Kimi’s name.

Grace suddenly gives a bark and is wiggling in his arms to get to the bedroom.

Sebastian opens the bedroom door and sees a Kimi shaped lump on the bed.

Quickly he moves to the bed and opens up the duvet and places Grace inside of it.

Grace makes a beeline for Kimi and whines anxiously, licking his face over and over and over again and whimpering softy, little tail almost like a helicopter.

Kimi splutters at the kisses and a small laugh leaves him. “Okay, okay okay.” He pushes her back slightly and his face falls when he sees her leg in the cast.

Before he can dwell on it, however, he feels arms wrap around him from behind and Sebastian’s nose in his neck, nuzzling him comfortingly.

Kimi sighs softly and presses back into Sebastian, who places soothing kisses against his neck. “Grace is okay.”

“She’s in a cast, how is she okay?” Kimi asks quietly. 

“She’s in a cast yes, but she doesn’t blame you. Look at her.” Sebastian says gently as he nods to the little puppy who is currently chewing contently on Kimi’s sleeve.

Kimi pulls his hand away and goes to scoop the little puppy closer to him, giving her a cuddle. He sniffs softly and she whines, sitting up and patting at his face clumsily with her good paw, barking at him. No sadness. None. Not now. Not ever.

Kimi laughs softly and sits up, leaving the cocoon he had created and pulling Grace into his arms. “I love you, you silly girl.”

She wags her tail at him and licks his chin gently as Sebastian pulls them both into his arms.

“We both love you, Kimi.” Sebastian murmurs softly, smiling when the Finn nuzzles into his chest. “Don’t you forget it.”

“Never.” Kimi murmurs, Grace cuddled in his arms and Sebastian’s heartbeat in his ear.

Sebastian holds him tightly, no intention of letting go.

Kimi feels comforted by their love and he lets go of the guilt eating him alive. Feeling better then he had done in a few hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
